Select natural and synthetic digestive (proteolytic) enzymes are used to artificially interact with resilient extracellular matrix models to observe if proteins in the extracellular matrix can be broken down. Therefore, if the extracellular matrix can be broken down, organic compounds (fining agents) can be used to make ionic bonds with the products from the matrix degradation to perform a lysing process to remove them.
Provided herein are novel compositions comprising at least one proteolytic enzyme and a fining agent. Also provided are methods for treating cancer with these novel compositions.